


Lunlumo

by Ambercreek



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Esperanto, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, sky gazing
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: if anyone cares ill post the english version





	Lunlumo

IQ estis serĉinta Frost tutan vesperon. Ŝi rigardis ĉirkaŭ la bazo por ŝi, eĉ demandis Buck kie ŝi estis.

La germana operativo estis pri por donu supre ĝis ŝi memorita tie estis unu loko ŝi havis ankoraŭ al ĉeko.

_La tegmento._

Do Monika prenis la flugo de ŝtuparoj tio kondukis supre al la tegmento kaj jen kaj jen tie estis la streko de la JTF2-operatoro.

"Mi povas aliĝi al vi." La germana virino demandis, kiel ŝi jam estis piedirante al la alia. Sidante apud ŝi.

Frost ne diras ion, daŭrigante rigardi la lunon. IQ's okuloj sekvas la alia rigardo.

"Estas tre bela, ĉu ne?" IQ demandis kaj Frost zumi milda.

"Ĝi estas."

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone cares ill post the english version


End file.
